Cut-resistant yarn utilizing stainless steel wire in a core, typically along with high strength synthetic fiber, and wound with synthetic fiber, including high strength synthetic fiber, and apparel made from such yarn, are known from, e.g., the Byrnes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,449 and the Bettcher U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,251. While the yarns disclosed in those patents use aramid fiber to enhance cut-resistance, it is also known to use high strength stretched polyethylene fiber for that purpose. Cut-resistant yarns have also been proposed in which a wire strand is not in the core, but rather wrapped about a core. See, e.g., Kolmes et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,777,789 and 4,838,017. There is a need for an improved knittable cut-resistant yarn construction in which wire is provided about the core rather than forming the core.